


Making our Yuletide Gay...So Very Gay

by CelticKitten25



Series: Hermione/Bellatrix Hogwarts Smut [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitten25/pseuds/CelticKitten25
Summary: It's the Yule Holiday. Hermione and Bellatrix are finally taking that trip.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Hermione/Bellatrix Hogwarts Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567285
Kudos: 97





	Making our Yuletide Gay...So Very Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad puns but I couldn't help it. 
> 
> I tried to get this up before the Christmas Holiday but work got busy. Enjoy!

Hermione sighed as she felt the sun’s rays on her body. Paired that with the warm sand between her toes, good novel in hand and Bellatrix’s hand cupping her thigh, Hermione smiled as she took a sip of her tropical drink. She was in heaven. 

“I am so glad we are here, Bella.” Hermione moaned as she stretched out in her chair. 

“Me too, pet. Me too.” Bellatrix groaned as she stretched her relaxed body on her lounger. She sipped on her beer, allowing the sun to darken her pale skin. 

They had landed early in the afternoon, Bellatrix relenting to traveling the muggle way as that was the way Hermione planned their holiday. Bellatrix would never admit to it but she was excited yet strangely terrified of traveling by plane. The flight was long but she was excited when they disembarked the plane and walked into the humid air of Aruba. Their check in was a breeze and soon they were in their bikinis, sipping on cocktails on the beach. 

Hermione had made reservations at one of the higher end restaurants, wanting to celebrate both her mastery and getting through her first semester of teaching. That and to set the mood for the night. Hermione shuddered. After what felt like years, Hermione was going to declare her love for the older witch and ravish her body. Hermione had been wet the entire flight over and had been fidgeting while laying in the sun, quietly anticipating the evening’s activities.    
  


Bellatrix on the other hand, wanted to skip the beach and dinner and head right into love making. She had been on edge since the night in the library, watching her love fuck herself in front of her. Bellatrix glanced at Hermione, her breath catching in her chest. Perhaps though, it was nice to lay out in the sun. Bellatrix bit her lip as her eyes dragged up and down the length of the beautiful witch beside her. Bellatrix quickly adjusted her body, hissing slightly at the dampness between her legs. She had wanted to lay claim to the young woman since their kiss in the Chamber of Secrets. It had been pure torture as she held herself back from improper activity when Hermione was her student. Pure torture that she failed on a few occasions like that kiss when Hermione stayed behind after class. Bellatrix had dueled her in class and the energies they produced pushed them over the line. Hermione sauntered up to Bellatrix with a purpose in her step and lust in her eyes and the next thing Bellatrix knew was she had the younger witch up on her desk and hands in her hair. Another time was when Hermione decided to stay behind for Yule and they shared a midnight dinner together and a bottle of wine. She remembered how they drunkenly giggled, trying not to disturb McGonagall. She remembered the mistletoe appearing from nowhere and softly kissing Hermione. The last kiss before they started dating was when Hermione walked out of her last exam. Bellatrix had been grading papers, firewhisky in one hand, red quill in the other. Hermione approached her wards and dismantled them, striding up to Bellatrix. In one swoop, Hermione laid claim to Bellatrix’s lips and whispered “We need to tell everyone at dinner.”

Every kiss, every touch since then had made Bellatrix crave the brunette more and more. The night that Hermione fucked herself on top of Bellatrix’s body was mental fodder for many nights alone. She was so close that night in the library, wanting to push all that damned paperwork to the ground and slide into her witch on top of the library table. Suddenly overheating, Bellatrix sat up and took a long pull from her beer. 

“Are you okay, Bella?” Hermione asked as she removed her sunglasses and sat up. Bellatrix looked intensely at Hermione. 

“The anticipation is killing me.” Bellatrix whispered hoarsely with a smirk. Hermione smirked back and leaned into kiss Bellatrix, but pulled back last minute. 

“You must wait...I swear...It will be worth it.” Hermione teased. Bellatrix fell back in her chair muttering “such a damned tease” causing Hermione to chuckle. 

********

Bellatrix hummed contently as she ate her dinner. They had gotten a beachfront table and watched the sunset. It was all really rather romantic. Candles on the table, wine chilling in a bucket. Oysters, mussels and clams in sauces that were delectable. But Bellatrix was completely fixated on Hermione. The way the dying sunlight highlighted every feature on the young woman’s face. The way she ate her food with gusto. The way her eyes sparkled as she laughed. Bellatrix was smitten. 

“This is so good. Thank you for humoring me. I know you have been rather...impatient.” Hermione said with a smirk as she leaned back in her chair. She sipped her wine as she gazed at her witch’s face. Bellatrix smiled. 

“Anything for you, and I know it will be worth the wait.” Bellatrix admitted. She sipped her wine as she reclined back in her chair. They spent several minutes in silence, gazing at each other. The waiter approached and asked if they wanted dessert. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, knowing the ball was in Hermione’s court. 

  
Without taking her gaze away from Bellatrix, Hermione politely declined dessert and asked for the check. Heat settled quickly between Bellatrix’s legs as the look of pure desire ran across Hermione’s face. Bellatrix gulped the last of her wine allowing Hermione to take care of the dinner as muggle money still eluded her expertise. 

“Are you ready to go, darling?” Hermione whispered as she held a hand out to Bellatrix. Knowing once she took that hand, she would lose whatever little restraint she had left. Bellatrix grinned and took the offered hand. She leaned into Hermione’s ear. 

“I’m more than ready, my witch. Are you ready to be devoured?” Bellatrix smirked as she felt the other witch shudder. Hermione took Bellatrix’s mouth in a fierce kiss. 

“You best keep that promise.” Hermione growled as she steered them to the exit. 

********

As Bellatrix and Hermione walked back to their hotel room, their flash of lustful desire diminished as nerves kicked in. They walked hand in hand casting shy glances at the other but the tension remained thick. 

Hermione swiped her card key and let Bellatrix go into the room first. As Hermione turned to close the door with the “Do Not Disturbed” sign, she was promptly pushed into it and kissed. 

“Oh Goddess, Hermione.” Bellatrix gasped as she placed kisses all over Hermione. Hermione’s breath hitched as Bellatrix kissed her.

“Bellatrix, I-I need to say something before we do this.” Hermione stammered out. Bellatrix sighed and pulled away. 

“What is it, darling?” Bellatrix suddenly worried. While she was worked up beyond any relief, she would wait until the ends of the earth if Hermione changed her mind. 

Hermione inhaled deeply and forced herself to look into Bellatrix’s eyes. 

“I love you, Bellatrix Black. It feels like I have loved you for years. Ever since you saved me in the ministry, protected me on the horcrux hunt and kissed me for the first time, I have been slowly falling in love with you.” Hermione said slowly as tears came to her eyes. Bellatrix gasped softly, her own eyes tearing. 

“Oh Hermione, I love you too.” Bellatrix said as she claimed Hermione’s lips in a soft kiss. “I think I fell in love when I saw you at the ministry.” Bellatrix confessed. She remembered her stomach doing flip flops and an unspeakable rage against her ex-husband. Hermione let out a relieved laugh.

“C’mere, Bella.” Hermione whispered, smiling into a kiss. They kissed slowly, their tongues softly dueling. 

“Let’s do this properly, my love.” Bellatrix whispered. She held her hand out and Hermione took it and let herself be led to the bed. Bellatrix turned and took off her blouse, leaving her in her flowy black skirt and lace bra. Hermione groaned at the sight. 

“You are so beautiful, Bella. I can’t believe you’re mine.” Hermione whispered as she kissed along Bellatrix’s neck. Bellatrix’s hands entangled themselves in Hermione’s hair, encouraging more pressure. 

“I’m yours, love. All yours.” Bellatrix whimpered. Hermione pushed Bellatrix down onto the bed. Despite this being Hermione’s first time, she had done her research and she wasn’t a stranger to self pleasure. She unhooked Bellatrix’s bra and leaned her head down to suck on one of Bellatrix’s nipples. Bellatrix arched into Hermione, mewling at the sensation. 

“Fuck, Hermione!” Bellatrix gasped as she felt Hermione bite her nipple. She had waited for so long. 

“You feel so good, my love.” Hermione whispered as she sat up. She unzipped the skirt and Bellatrix helped her take it off. Left in her lace panties and stiletto boots, Bellatrix knelt on the bed. 

“Stand up love. As much as I adore that dress on you, there is something else I’d like to see” Bellatrix whispered as she embraced the younger witch from behind. She bit and kissed the back of Hermione’s neck as she unzipped the light colored dress and allowed it to pool on the floor. Hermione had forgone a bra, so her breasts were free to Bellatrix’s hands. Both moaned as Bellatrix kneaded Hermione’s breasts. Chest heaving, Hermione’s hand moved down, intending to push into her panties, but Bellatrix nipped at her ear. 

“No, none of that now.  _ I am the one who is going to make you come _ .” Bellatrix hissed as she pulled Hermione onto the bed. She straddled the brunette and kissed her. She licked and nipped her way down to Hermione’s waistband, groaning when she felt Hermione’s hands in her hand. Hermione bucked her hips and tried to direct Bellatrix’s mouth to the spot where she needed Bellatrix the most. 

“Oh, please Bella. Please!” Hermione moaned. Bellatrix chuckled. 

“What can I do for my love?” Bellatrix gazed up Hermione’s body, admiring the beautiful view. 

“Take me.” Hermione gasped as she looked into Bellatrix’s eyes, “Take me, please. I love you!” Hermione moaned as she tried to push her hips into Bellatrix’s face. Surging up to kiss Hermione, Bellatrix relieved the younger woman of her panties. Torn between what she wanted to do first, Bellatrix tried to calm her desires. She quickly decided that she needed to taste the witch first. 

“I’m going to take you now, love. I still remember the small taste I got and have been dreaming about it ever since.” Bellatrix said as she moved down Hermione’s body. She gently pushed apart Hermione’s legs and draped them over her shoulders. With a deep and appreciating breath, Bellatrix ran her tongue up Hermione’s slit, earning a high pitch groan. 

“Oh fuck!! This is so much better than I thought it would be…” Hermione moaned as she dug her hands into Bellatrix’s mane of hair. She started to rock her hips into Bellatrix’s tongue, trying to get the woman to _ …’Goddess!’ _ Hermione thought. She didn’t know what she wanted at the moment!

“Please Bella! Please!!” Hermione cried out as she began the chase of her climax. 

Bellatrix groaned as she tasted Hermione straight from her core. She wanted to tease the witch a little longer as payback for the multiple times she was teased, but she was overwhelmed by the need to bring Hermione to climax. She licked up and sucked Hermione’s clit into her mouth which prompted Hermione to keen and stiffen. 

“Oh….Fuck, Bella!” Hermione yelled as she came down from her orgasm. She felt her insides clenching around nothing and felt the incredible urge for Bellatrix to be inside her. Without resting, she pulled Bellatrix up into a kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on Bellatrix. She took one of Bellatrix’s hands and lined it up with her entrance. 

“Please Bella, I need you inside me.” Hermione pleaded. Her breathing was fast and her head was clouded with desires that she couldn’t voice yet. Bellatrix kissed her hard as she inserted one finger into Hermione.    
  


“Oh fuck, Hermione. You feel…. _ fuck _ ...incredible!” Bellatrix gasped as she felt Hermione’s walls open for her. She was finally inside her love, touching her in a way that no one else had before.

“I love you Hermione. Are you okay?” Bellatrix asked, as she slowly pumped her finger. She didn’t want to go too fast knowing the witch needed to adjust to her fingers. 

“Yes! Oh Merlin...please a little faster...and one more!” Hermione sighed as she canted her hips in time with Bellatrix’s hand. Nodding, Bellatrix picked up the pace and added another finger, enjoying the pleasured gasps from Hermione. Hermione spread her legs and hooked them on Bellatrix’s hips. Both she and Bellatrix watched in fascination at Bellatrix’s hand moving in and out of Hermione. When Bellatrix’s fingers hit that small rough patch she felt Hermione tighten her hold around her neck and felt her hips push the tempo faster. 

“Look at me, Bella.” Hermione gasped. She felt herself unraveling, her hips pushing with a mind of their own. Bellatrix looked into Hermione’s eyes and whispered “I love you.”

“Oh...my...Goddess...Bella...I-I-...Think….I’m---FUCK!” Hermione stuttered as she came. Bellatrix smiled as she held and worked Hermione through the orgasm. Bellatrix gazed down at the brunette, burning the image to her memory. She had never felt happier than at that moment, deep inside her love, watching the witch come to completion. Bellatrix felt Hermione’s body relax and she gently pulled out and wrapped her arms around the brunette. They laid there on the bed, Hermione’s slightly trembling body against Bellatrix’s side as Bellatrix whispered her love to Hermione as she stroked her hair. 

Hermione sighed contently and kissed Bellatrix. 

“That was...amazing.” Hermione murmured once she recovered. 

“That it was, my love. You were so beautiful.” Bellatrix said as she moved on top of the younger witch. She kissed her, enjoying the feeling of Hermione’s naked flesh against her. Hermione smirked into the kiss, slipping her thigh between Bellatrix’s legs and pushing into the damp panties. 

“Yes…” Bellatrix hissed as she arched her back. Hermione bit her way up Bellatrix’s neck, enjoying Bellatrix’s gasps of pleasure. Hermione ran a hand down and cupped Bellatrix between her legs causing Bellatrix to moan and kiss Hermione fiercely. Using all her strength, Hermione flipped them, so Bellatrix was on her back. 

With a feral smile, Hermione gracefully straddled the older witch and started to grind down. She enjoyed the flashes of pleasure cross Bellatrix’s face. 

“Please...no more teasing!” Bellatrix growled. She snaked a hand down her stomach before it was snatched away and her hands were pinned by her head. 

“ _ I am going to make you come _ ” Hermione snarled, filled with the mounting need to bring the woman below her to completion. Hermione released Bellatrix and made quick work of Bellatrix’s boots. Kissing her way up each sunkissed leg, Hermione breathed in the scent of her lover, moaning softly to herself as she remembered the small taste she got in the library. 

“How do you want me?” Hermione asked as she sucked on Bellatrix’s breasts. 

“Fingers and mouth, please…” Bellatrix writhed underneath the brunette. She knew she wouldn’t last long. Hermione smirked and took off the soaked lace panties. She lined up her fingers and latched onto Bellatrix’s clit. 

“ _ F-f-fuuuuck _ ” Bellatrix moaned as she sat up. She looked down at the girl who was sucking her. 

“That’s it love. Make me come.” Bellatrix hissed out as her hips pushed the tempo. Hermione’s shoulder flex with the effort she used in pumping her fingers in and out of Bellatrix’s slick walls. Pulling back to kiss Bellatrix’s thighs, Hermione looked up. Bellatrix nearly came at the sight of her wetness dripping down Hermione’s chin and the sultry smirk. 

“You taste fuckin’ fantastic, my witch.” Hermione whispered and went back to licking and sucking Bellatrix. Bellatrix entangled her hand in Hermione’s hair to encourage the pressure and pleaded for another finger. When Hermione stretched her with the third finger, Bellatrix clamped down on Hermione and came with Hermione’s name on her lips. Bellatrix fell back onto the bed, embracing Hermione hard. 

“Goddess, I love you, Hermione.” Bellatrix whispered as she kissed Hermione. They curled up, sated for the time being. 

“Worth the wait?” Hermione asked. 

“Worth every second, my darling.” Bellatrix answered. 

“Happy Yule, my love.” Hermione said with a light kiss against Bellatrix’s cheek. Her eyes drooped close. 

“Happy Yule, my love’ Bellatrix answered as she tightened her hold on the younger woman. Hermione chuckled at a thought. 

“That was definitely a way to make our yuletide gay…” Hermione chuckled. Bellatrix groaned. 

“That’s what you’re thinking about???” Bellatrix laughed. 

“Let me rest my eyes for a bit and I will show you all the thoughts I’m thinking” Hermione said, yawning. Bellatrix’s breathing hitched. 

“Such a tease….” Bellatrix whispered as she followed Hermione into a short rest. She knew they would need the rest making sure the rest of their yule holiday was extremely gay. 


End file.
